


Manhandled

by deathwailart



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon thinks Isabela enjoyed being manhandled a little too much in her scheme.  Isabela thinks that maybe Shannon was feeling a little jealous of her.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: manhandled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhandled

"I think you enjoyed that a little too much," Shannon remarks when they're back at her estate, a night to celebrate Isabela being able to properly introduce herself as _captain_ Isabela once again. She's given Bodahn, Sandal and Orana the night off even though Sandal is off playing with the dog from the sounds of the muffled barking and Orana is plucking out a song on her lute. Bodahn's out though, not for long he said, business and merchant's guild and lots of dwarf stuff really. They're in the kitchen together, Isabela perched on a stool as Shannon cooks, holding out a spoon for her to taste the meal as she goes.  
  
"I know," Isabela agrees with a big grin.  "Jealous?"  
  
"Not at all." She tastes the sauce before adding another sprinkle of spices because this is Kirkwall, spices are cheap and plentiful and much fresher than she had in Lothering for years on end. "Well maybe."  
  
"Of me or him?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
Isabela's laugh echoes in the empty kitchen before the stool scrapes on the floor and suddenly she's grabbing Shannon, chest flush to her back, both arms around her waist to pin her elbows.  
  
"I could manhandle if you like, I'm very good at it, I kept all those men in line all that time," she croons the words into Shannon's ear, voice a low purr. "Would you like me to tie you up? Would I have to fight you – you're good, I know but you're a mage, I could disappear in a flash and next thing you know your arms are behind your back."  
  
"Dinner-" Shannon protests but that just has Isabela laughing again, telling her that dinner can wait though she does let her go so that the pot can be moved from the stove. Shannon's still hungry but dinner can wait for now when her heart is beating faster and there's heat coiling low in her belly. As soon as Isabela's happy that the kitchen isn't in danger of burning down, she grabs Shannon again, walking them both back to the stool and then Shannon's in her lap, one of Isabela's legs between hers and she squirms.  
  
Isabela grabs her arms, pulls them behind her and guides Shannon's hands to settle on her thighs; it's permission, to let Shannon move as Isabela trails her hands up her waist to cup her breasts, leaning her chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Now where was I?"  
  
"My arms are behind my back," Shannon replies breathlessly, turning her head enough to catch Isabela's smile, wicked and warm and full of love.  
  
"Ah yes, your arms are behind your back but I know you, you'd squirm," she moves her leg, her thigh pressing harder between Shannon's legs and she bites her lip and rolls her hips tentatively, trying to find the right angle. "You'd kick. Maybe you'd insult me too? I might even need to gag you but you do make such _lovely_ ," her hands squeeze and Shannon lets out a surprised gasp, "noises don't you? Maybe I'd gag you until you couldn't talk instead. You'd be all tied up so I'd have to cut your clothes off, has anyone ever done that to you before? The sound of the fabric ripping," Isabela still has a dagger called the bodice ripper, Shannon remembers, "the kiss of steel against your skin – it'd feel like ice, it'd be nice to give you a taste of your own medicine for a change."  
  
"You never complained before," Shannon replies though she doesn't recognise her voice.  
  
"Still, fair is fair."  
  
"You never fight fair."  
  
"Hush or I won't finish." Isabela's hands run back down Shannon's sides and to her hips, going for the fastenings on her trousers, plucking at the laces. "Maybe I'd put you on your knees – not your back, not all tied up, I'm not a monster – and have you persuade me to untie you."  
  
Shannon moans, rests her weight on her hands and leans back as Isabela's hand slips down the front of her trousers and between her legs. "I'd-" her breath hitches as a single finger grazes her clit and brushes over her folds.  
  
"You'd what sweetheart?"  
  
"I'd be very convincing," she manages and is rewarded by two fingers sliding deep, Isabela's thumb rubbing circles around her clit.  
  
"Oh I know. I'd come again and again and you'd have to wait and you'd be so wet wouldn't you? One little touch and you'd be soaring. Or maybe I'd have you kneeling on the bed, wrists to ankles, you just watching me touch myself, you wouldn't even be able to press your thighs together." Isabela's voice is huskier as she moves her fingers faster and Shannon's close, trying to hold herself back because she wants to know more, doesn't want this moment to end at all.  
  
"That's not manhandling," she counters, to get Isabela to keep going, flushed and wanting to be as naked as she is in Isabela's story.  
  
"You're right – but I didn't say you could interrupt or contradict me so I might have to punish you. Bend you over and spank you but oh that's right, you'd like that." When Shannon moans louder – they're in the kitchen, she remembers, Orana and Sandal might hear – Isabela laughs and kisses her bare shoulder. "So what to do...I suppose I could bring you to the edge again and again and again until you were begging, is that the sort of manhandling you'd like?"  
  
Her orgasm catches her by surprise, body tightening around Isabela's fingers as one hand flies to her mouth so she stifles the sound. She's trembling after, Isabela quietly stroking her through it, whispering nonsense until Shannon can actually think again.  
  
"Oh sweetheart," she breathes and Shannon laughs weakly before she slides off her lap and to her knees, urging Isabela to sit forward on the stool.  
  
"Keep going," Shannon whispers, as she runs her fingers over Isabela's dampened smallclothes, smiling when it makes Isabela arch her back and press against her before she raises her hips so Shannon can guide them down.  
  
"We're buying rope tomorrow," Isabela murmurs, reaching down to cup Shannon's cheek.  
  
"I've got some in a chest," Shannon replies with a wicked smirk and Isabela was right, dinner _can_ wait.


End file.
